45 Moments for Train and Eve
by AruaBullet
Summary: just like the title says it's 45 shorts little moments about train and eve not as a pairing just in general


I Don't own Black Cat but I do prefer the manga to the anime.

**45 Moments for Train and Eve**

1-Siblings

Sven often has Train and I pretend to be siblings while waiting for a target, to be honest I'd rather pretend to be Sven daughter.

2-Bullets

To try and save money I offered to make Train some bullets from my hair.

3-Luaghing

Train always seems to be laughing and I can't figure out why.

4-Books

I love to read books, I learn so much from them. However I've never seen Train even pick one up.

5-Fish

Whenever I get the chance I buy train something fish based or shaped like a fish just to see his reaction.

6-Better

I want to be better then Train.

7-Pistol

I knew I couldn't be better with a pistol then Train.

8-Bad Luck

Train is always saying he's delivering bad luck to his targets. I think the dept Sven in, is Trains real bad luck.

9-Kyoko

I gave Kyoko Train's number to get rid of her and because I knew it would be torture Train.

10-pout

When I "pout" as Train puts it he tries to get a rise out of me by calling me a pouty princess.

11-Saya

When I asked Sven if Saya and Train were lovers he said no and Train denied it as well, but I don't believe them.

12-Thank you

When I had to thank Train I felt a bit ill.

13-Worry

Train never seems to worry about anything, not even when a castle was exploding behind us all he did was joke around and tease Sven.

14-Eve

Sven always calls me eve unlike Train.

15-Princess

Train calls me Princess, that's the only name he ever seems to call me by.

16-Rinslet

I sometimes think that Rinslet likes Train, but with her it's very hard to tell.

17- Numbers

I've met many of the Chronos Numbers and none of them are like Train.

18-Fight

It's only when Train fights or shows off his skills that I can believe he was once a feared assassin.

19-Cards

One thing that always makes me happy is the fact that I always beat Train at cards.

20-Family

Sven is the father; he watch's out and worries about everyone.

Rinslet is something like a mother; she not around all the time, but when she is she fusses over how cute I am and she bought me clothes, like I've seen real mothers do.

Train is the older brother; he acts goofy and annoying but he's dependable.

I suppose that makes me the daughter and little sister in our strange family.

21-Sweeper

That's what we are, Sven, Train and I we're Sweepers.

22-Stray

Train and I have at least two things in common. First is that we are both strays who left their homes, second neither of us can nor wants to go back to that home.

23-Angel

Train called me an angel when I flew for the first time and I'll admit it made me happy.

24-Food

Train is always happy to see someone with food.

25-Experince

Sven is the one who usually helps me experience things in world. But he's always cautious about it never wanting to put me at risk if he can help it. Train on the other hand will take me anywhere I ask.

26-Hate

I hate Creed, I hate him because he hurt Sven!

But even before that I hated him. Because whenever anyone mentioned Creed, everyone got quiet and Train would stop laughing. Creed made everyone sad and that alone was reason to hate him.

27-Smiles

Sven has a soft quiet smile, Rinslet has cocky grin, Kyoko's smile is bursting with energy, and Train's is carefree. When I look in the mirror I wonder what kind smile do I have?

28-Ears

Whenever I make my hand puppets they always have cat ears.

29-Younger

When Creeds bullet turned Train into a child I found myself hoping he'd stay that way.

30-Ruined

Train ruined my hopes of acting as big sister in one phone call.

31-Argue

After some time I began to enjoy watching Sven and Train argue.

32-Die

I told Kyoko I wouldn't let Train die and I meant it.

33-Rival

Train is my rival; he is that which I must surpass so I can be Sven's partner.

34-Compete

When we can Train and I compete to see who can track down a target first.

35-Trust

I can trust Train to tell me everything when Sven tries to keep a secret from me.

36-Movie

I truly wish the first movie I saw was with Sven and not Train.

37-Bell

When I think about it I've never heard the bell around Train's neck ring

38-Hair

I look at Train's hair and I wonder if the spikes are sharp.

39-Sad

When I tried to show Sven my new dress he said he was busy, but he turned around as soon as Train came back.

40-Naked

I blame Train's famous bad luck for the fact that I saw two naked men when we were attacking Creed's castle.

41-Clothes

"Try and keep their clothes on this time princess!" Train shouted as I prepared to attack Creed's henchmen. It was then I knew he would never let me forget my slip-up from earlier.

42-Tearju

Train was the one who told me about Tearju and how she could be my mother.

43-Help

Train is always willing to help others. That is one of the few things I admire about him.

44-Home

As long as I'm with Sven and Train any place is home.

45-Tear

Train once asked why my clothes don't tear when I transform. Deciding not to overload his brain I told him that they simply didn't.


End file.
